Le Bar Caïn
by LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles prend un rendez-vous pour une expérience d'un nouveau genre.


Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui je poste un OS, l'idée m'est venu après avoir lu le mangas A Sex Thérapie de KODAKA Kazuma.

La série ainsi que les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plairas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

LE BAR CAIN

Venez nous rendre visite au Bar Caïn ! Stiles venait de tomber sur un site internet lors d'une de ses recherches pour la meute. Ce site proposait de venir vivre une expérience qui permet aux gens de se libérer des tourments de leurs désirs inavoués. Stiles se mit à lire la page du site, la personne qui réalise cette expérience se fait appeler Caïn et pour obtenir un rendez-vous il suffit de réserver par téléphone ou simplement sur le site internet. Depuis quelques semaines, Stiles commençait à faire des rêves de plus en plus explicites avec un homme mais il n'arrive toujours à mettre de visage sur cet homme qui pourtant lui semble familier. Alors Stiles décida de prendre rendez-vous avec ce Caïn, il choisit la date et l'heure à laquelle il serait disponible dans la semaine étant en vacances il pouvait choisir n'importe quel jour, il choisit le 12 juillet à 15h45. Une fois le rendez-vous pris, il reçut dans sa boîte mail, un message lui indiquant l'adresse du Bar Caïn, il prit un post-It et y nota l'adresse ainsi que la date. Une fois fait il mit en évidence le papier de façon à ce que seul lui puisse le voir il ne manquerait plus que son père ou bien un membre de la meute trouve ce post-It. Etant donné que son rendez-vous était pour dans 3 jours, il décida de faire quelques recherches sur le bar en question et sur ce Caïn. Il ne trouva pas grand-chose à part des gens le remerciaient et qui conseillaient les biens faits que procurait cette expérience. Suite à cela il décida d'arrêter ses recherches pour aujourd'hui, il regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 19h30, son père renterait dans une demi-heure et il n'avait toujours pas fait le repas. Il descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas pour son père et lui, il était en pleine préparation quand celui-ci rentra chez eux.

\- Bonsoir fiston, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Bonsoir papa, oui super et toi pas de nouvelle affaire ?

\- Non rien seulement des appels de rien du tout, alors qu'est-ce-que tu nous prépares à manger ?

\- Je suis en train de finir les pâtes au saumon et pour dessert il y aura des îles flottantes à la crème anglaise.

\- Mmmm ça a l'air bon tout ça.

\- Tu peux t'assoir à table j'en ai pour 5 minutes.

\- D'accord fils.

Le Shérif s'assit à table et attendit que son fils ai finit de cuisiner. Stiles arriva 5 minutes après avec un plat de pâtes pour chacun d'eux. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Puis Stiles débarrassa la table pendant que son père parti dans le salon se mettre devant la télé. Une fois la vaisselle faite, Stiles rejoignit son père dans le salon, ils regardèrent la télévision jusqu'à 23h puis ils se dirent bonne nuit et chacun rejoignit sa chambre. Stiles s'installa sur son lit avec son ordinateur portable et lança un de ses jeux vidéo quand soudain il entendit le bruit de l'ouverture de sa fenêtre. Scott venait de s'introduire dans la chambre du jeune homme.

\- Stiles, j'ai besoin de toi !

\- Bonsoir Scott, comment ça va ? Bien et toi ? Super merci de me le demander. Alors ta journée tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

\- Stiles, désolé mais c'est urgent j'ai vraiment mais alors vraiment besoin de ton aide !

\- Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

\- Depuis quelque jour, je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai du mal à garder le contrôle.

\- Quand tu dis avoir du mal à garder le contrôle il y a une raison particulaire ou bien cela t'arrive comme ça ? Réfléchi bien avant de me répondre.

Scott se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à sa réponse, pendant ce temps Stiles observa le visage de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était en train de réfléchir à la question de Stiles, on pouvait voir l'intense réflexion sur son visage. Puis Scott tourna sa tête vers Stiles et lui dit :

\- Je crois que ça m'arrive quand je suis proche d'Isaac.

\- Alors Isaac est la cause de ton manque de contrôle. En as-tu déjà entendu parler des compagnons ?

\- Non, il s'agit de quoi ? demanda Scott perplexe.

\- Les compagnons sont ceux que l'on appelle communément des âmes-sœurs. Il existe pour toute personne en ce monde un être qui nous complète. Mais si tu veux en savoir plus Derek doit avoir plus d'informations dans son Bestiaire.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris Isaac serait mon compagnon ?

\- Je ne suis pas sur à 100% mais à 95%, ce qui me paraît plutôt satisfaisant.

Scott regarda Stiles avec son regard de chiot. Ce dernier n'en pouvant plus se mit à rire. Le loup frappa son ami sur son bras.

\- Aie ! Scott, je suis humain donc fait gaffe.

\- Désolé Bro !

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'aimerais bien reprendre ma partie de jeux vidéo, donc sauf si tu as quelque chose de prévus, tu veux rester jouer ?

\- Oui bien sur.

Scott s'installa près de son ami en prenant la manette que lui tendait son ami. Ils passèrent la soirée à jouer aux jeux vidéos.

Le jour de son rendez-vous arriva, il venait de garer sa jeep sur une place de parking. Il descendit de celle-ci, referma la portière à clé. Il regarda autour de lui, le lieu où se trouvait le bar se situait à environ 5 km de la sortie de la ville dans une partie ou il ne venait que rarement. Il examina son papier pour regarder le numéro du bar, il releva la tête et partit du côté gauche. Il marcha une vingtaine de pas puis tomba devant une porte portant le numéro 66. Stiles toqua, la porte s'ouvrit et il pénétra dans le bar. Devant lui se trouvait le bar devant lequel se trouvaient des tabourets, derrière le bar sur le mur on pouvait apercevoir différentes bouteilles, certaines bouteilles devaient couter une fortune d'autres Stiles ignorerait voir ne connaissaient pas les noms de ces alcools. Entre le mur rempli de bouteilles et le bar se tenait un homme âgé d'une trentaine, aux cheveux coupés court et châtains, mesurant 1m80, habillé d'une tenue de barman. Stiles s'approcha du bar, l'homme leva la tête et Stiles put voir que cet homme avait les yeux vairons, l'un était d'un gris tempête alors que l'autre ambré. Stiles les trouva magnifiques et fascinants. Autour du cou de l'homme, on pouvait voir un rosario dont la croix était à l'envers, sens doute cela avait avoir avec le choix du nom du bar après tout Caïn n'avait-il pas péché ? pensa Stiles une fois avoir remarqué le rosario.

\- Bonsoir !

\- Bienvenue au Bar Caïn. Vous êtes Stiles, celui qui a réservé. Je vous attendais.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Oui bien sur, mais asseyez-vous d'abord.

\- Qu'est-ce qui sent comme ça ? demanda Stiles tout en s'asseyant.

\- Ah ! Il s'agit d'encens, cela a un effet relaxant pour les gens.

Le barman se tourna et se mit à préparer un verre qu'il tendit à Stiles une fois finie. Stiles avait regardé l'homme pendant toute sa préparation. Il prit le verre et bu quelque gorgées de la boisson.

\- C'est très bon mais comment avait vous su que ça allait me plaire ?

\- Je l'ai préparé en tenant compte de vos goûts.

\- Vous voulez dire que suite au formulaire que j'ai rempli lors de ma réservation, vous en avez déduit que cette boisson me plairait ?

\- Je vois que vous êtes très perspicace. Lui répondit le serveur en souriant.

\- Merci, je voudrais savoir en quoi consiste votre expérience ?

\- Au Bar Caïn, nous nous chargeons de faire découvrir au client ce qui se cache au plus profond de son cœur. Dans cet établissement, nous menons une thérapie qui permet de libérer le client des soucis et des peines liés au sexe. Le tarif est fixé par le client lui-même. Qu'il paie un million, cela importe peu et dans le cas où vous ne seriez pas satisfait, nous vous rembourserons entièrement.

\- Certes vous dites ça mais vous ne m'avez pas expliqué comment cela se déroule.

\- Plutôt que de vous l'expliquer pourquoi ne pas le vivre.

Le barman s'approcha de Stiles, ce dernier baissa la tête pour récupérer son verre quand une odeur de terre après un orage attira l'attention de Stiles, il releva la tête et tomba sur le visage de Derek.

\- Derek mais que non tu ne peux pas être là. J'dois halluciner, devais avoir un truc louche dans ce verre.

\- Disons qu'il s'agit d'un rêve grâce à cela je peux exhausser le moindre de tes désirs.

\- Je je vais y aller. Dit Stiles tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Stiles ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu veux, j'y mettrais un point d'honneur à l'exécuter. Sinon je ne peux même pas te faire l'amour.

\- STOP ! Derek ne dirait jamais des choses comme ça.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne pourrai pas dire ce genre de chose ?

\- Parce que tu me détestes et que pour toi je n'existe que pour te servir lorsque tu as besoin d'aide. Et puis qui voudraient de moi, je suis hyperactif, sarcastique et maladroit comme pas possible. Tu ne peux avoir les mêmes sentiments que moi. Dit Stiles en se collant au mur près de la porte.

\- Si tu me laisse faire, tu auras le cœur net et puis tu pourras voir si je suis celui qu'il te faut. Alors que décides-tu ? lui répondit Derek en s'approchant de Stiles.

\- J'ai peur qu'une fois accepté, je ne puisse plus me retenir et qu'une fois revenu à la réalité …

Derek coupa Stiles en le prenant dans ses bras et lui parla à l'oreille.

\- Chut nous en rediscuterons après. Dit moi plutôt ce que tu veux.

\- Je je veux que tu me fasses du bien.

L'homme embrassa l'adolescent dans le cou tout en faisant glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt et la chemise à carreaux afin de toucher la peau douce de ce dernier. Derek s'assit sur une chaise avec Stiles assis sur ses cuisses, son torse en contacte avec son dos. Il défit la ceinture ainsi que le bouton du jean de l'adolescent et entra sa main dans son boxer, il caressa la verge avec quelques va-et-vient. Stiles gémissait sous ces caresses, il lâcha le membre du plus jeune pour lui enlever complètement son pantalon. Une fois cela fait il repris ses caresses sur la verge du plus jeune, puis descendu plus bas mais Stiles referma ses cuisses.

\- Ne me touche pas ici.

Mais Derek n'écouta pas, il écarta les jambes de Stiles et commença à caresser son entrée. Il prit le membre de Stiles avec sa main gauche pour le distraire alors qu'avec les doigts de sa main droite il le pénétra.

\- Nooon pas laaaa, je vais venir.

\- Va-y ne te retient pas.

Stiles tremblant de tous ses membres, viens dans un cri de pur plaisir.

\- C'était bon ?

\- Oui mais toi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était ton rêve. Après tout, je fais partie de ton imagination. Si tu le fais avec le vrai moi, ce sera encore autre chose.

Stiles se rhabilla dos à lui et le barman reprit son apparence initiale. Stiles se retourna et fis face au barman. Celui-ci lui montra le tabouret et lui servit un verre d'eau. L'adolescent pris le verre et le bu cul sec, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Merci

\- Je vous en prie. N'hésitez pas à revenir si besoin. Moi, Caïn, Le thérapeute sexuel, me chargerai de vous guider sur le chemin de la félicité.

Stiles le salua une dernière fois puis partie prendre sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Une fois chez lui, il appela son père, aucune réponse ne vient, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sur la table se trouvait un mot de son père lui disant qu'il travaillait jusqu'au lendemain matin et qui restait des restes du midi dans le frigo. Il regarda l'heure et vu qu'il était déjà 18 h, il décida de prendre une douche en premier et ensuite de se mettre devant la télé pour manger. Stiles repensa à l'après-midi qu'il venait de vivre dans le bar, maintenant il savait que ses sentiments pour un certain loup-garou étaient vraiment profonds mais comment allait-il faire pour faire sa déclaration et surtout ne pas se ridiculiser face à lui. Stiles se décida à faire un plan afin d'être prêt. Sur son plan on pouvait y lire :

_ être présentable (mettre mes plus beaux vêtements)

_ être seul avec lui dans un lieu où je suis près de la sortie

_ Ne pas fuir

_ Etre courageux

\- Bon je pense que c'est bon. Maintenant il me reste qu'à me lancer.

Stiles partit se coucher pour être en forme pour demain car il avait intérêt à ne pas avoir une tête de zombie lors de sa déclaration. Mais avant de se coucher il décida de faire un tour dans son armoire afin de trouver sa tenue. Il sortit plusieurs vêtements, les regarda, puis finit par choisir un jean noir, un t-shirt blanc ainsi qu'une chemise bordeaux, il regarda dans sous son lit pour prendre ses converses noires que son père lui avait acheté le mois dernier car en voyant dans quel état se trouvait les baskets que Stiles avaient, il s'était rendu compte que bientôt son fils allait devoir aller en cours sans chaussures tellement elles étaient usées. En contemplant le tout il trouva cela parfait. Maintenant qu'il avait sa tenue, il partit se coucher dans son lit. Lorsque son réveil sonna, Stiles se leva de son lit en forme et prêt à affronter Derek. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se laver, sous l'eau chaude son corps se détendit, il se lava puis sortie de la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Enfin habillé de sa tenue, il se regarda dans le miroir pour dompter ses cheveux. Une fois fait, il se contemplât dans le miroir, il se trouva beau et surtout près à affronter Derek. Il récupéra les clés de sa jeep sur son bureau et descendit les escaliers, ne voilant pas son père dans le salon ni dans la cuisine, il laissa un mot sur la table pour pas que celui-ci s'inquiète. Stiles se dirigea vers sa voiture, il partit en direction d'un café qu'il aimait bien pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Arriver au café, il commanda un chocolat chaud ainsi qu'un muffin au caramel, le temps que sa commande arrive il envoya un sms à Derek.

De Stiles A Derek : Salut Derek, j'aimerais savoir si tu étais au loft ?

De Derek A Stiles : Oui j'y suis pourquoi un problème ?

De Stiles A Derek : Non aucun problème. Par contre je voudrais te parler de quelque chose mais seul à seul.

De Derek A Stiles : Au loft dans 1h.

De Stiles A Derek : OK. A tout à l'heure

Stiles remis son portable dans sa poche, il avait le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner. En parlant de petit déjeuner, la serveuse vient lui apporter sa commande, il la remercia d'un sourire. Il contempla la rue à travers la fenêtre tout en prenant son déjeuner, il vit une famille marcher riant entre eux, il repensa aux moments qu'il avait vécus avec ses parents. Puis il sortit de ses souvenirs pour regarder l'heure, il lui restait un quart d'heure avant son rendez-vous avec Derek. Il sortit du café et atteint sa voiture, l'adolescent prit le volant en direction de chez le loup. Il se gara devant le loft et monta les escaliers. Devant la porte, il frappa à celle-ci, le loup la lui ouvrir. Derek se trouvait en face de lui, il dévisagea le loup, il portait un de ses fameux t-shirts qui faisait ressortir ses muscles ainsi qu'un jean noir.

\- Salut Derek !

\- Stiles

Derek se décala pour laisser l'humain passer puis ferma la porte. Dans le loft, Stiles regarda autour de lui, il remarqua que le loup avait acheté de nouveaux meubles.

\- Je vois que tu as investi dans le mobilier.

\- Oui. Les membres de la meute ont trouvé que vus qu'ils vivent ici, il fallait qu'il y ait plus de confort.

\- Je suis totalement d'accord avec eux. Répond Stiles en souriant.

Derek regarda l'adolescent, il remarqua que ce dernier était bien habillé et qu'il avait mis du parfum. Il le trouva magnifique ainsi vêtus, pas qu'habituellement celui-ci n'était pas beau. Le loup le trouvait beau quelle que soit sa tenue. Stiles prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler.

\- Derek si je suis la aujourd'hui c'est pour te parler de quelque chose d'important donc j'aimerai que tu m'écoutes jusqu'à la fin.

\- Ok

\- Alors voilà, il se trouve que depuis un moment je fais le même rêve, un rêve très chaud le problème c'est que je ne voyais pas le visage de la personne mais il me semblait familier. Puis en faisait des recherches pour la meute, je suis tombé sur un site qui proposait de vivre une expérience qui permet aux gens de se libérer de leurs tourments vis-à-vis de leurs désirs inavoués. Et donc je me suis inscrit pour pouvoir réaliser cette expérience. Une fois le rendez-vous pris, j'ai reçu un mail avec l'adresse du bar. Le jour du rendez-vous j'y suis allé, là-bas un homme m'a accueilli, il était grand, châtain, yeux vairons soi-disant passant ils étaient magnifiques, il portant une tenue de serveur et avait un rosario avec une croix à l'envers. Je me suis rappelé que la croix à l'envers était une référence à Caïn et son péché. Stiles prit une grande inspiration puis continua son explication.

\- Donc le bar sentait l'encens, le serveur m'a donné un verre que j'ai bu puis je lui ai demandé à quoi consiste cette expérience, il m'a raconté un truc sur le satisfait ou remboursé. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas répondu à ma question et là il m'a dit qu'au lieu de me l'expliquer, je devais le vivre. Après ça j'ai baissé la tête et quand je l'ai relevée, je suis tombé sur toi. Au début j'y croyais pas puis ton toi m'a dit que j'étais dans un rêve et je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. L'adolescent regarda Derek dans les yeux et lui dit :

\- Derek, je t'aime ! Voilà je l'ai dit, si tu veux me tuer c'est maintenant.

Le loup regarda l'humain il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son Stiles l'aimait. Derek s'approcha de jeune homme et l'embrassa. Stiles ne bougea pas, il était choqué Derek l'embrassait. Puis ce dernier s'écarta de l'adolescent, il l'entendit murmurer.

\- Pincez-moi je rêve. Et le loup le fit.

\- Aie mais ça fait mal. Dit Stiles tout en se massant le bras.

\- Tu as demandé à te faire pincer c'est ce que j'ai faits. Répondit l'adulte en souriant.

\- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent.

\- Hum

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris mes sentiments sont réciproques ?

\- Oui, ils le sont. Je t'aime aussi.

Stiles sourit au loup et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser qu'ils partageaient était doux, rempli de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- Je t'aime Derek Hale.

\- Je t'aime aussi Stiles Stilinski.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de l'histoire dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé bon ou mauvais.

A la prochaine !


End file.
